


Warmer in the arms you wrap around me

by IvvyQueen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Fluff, Huddling together from blizzard, Romantic Fluff, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent must hide together from a snowstorm.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Warmer in the arms you wrap around me

Like a shadow coated in blood, his figure seemed to be the only visible thing for miles. The wind blew his cape and tried to drag him down, like hands of ice had gone through the fabric to pull it.

‘‘C’mon, we’re almost there…’’ He peeked under his cape, muttering. Crimson eyes searching under the white cape that Yuffie used to shield herself while simultaneously hiding under his.

Her body trembled as she turned smaller against his back, flashing him a thumbs up. The snow reached almost to her knees and she had to drag her legs to even stay behind him anymore, let alone open her eyes in hopes to see past her nose.

‘‘Vinny! H-How much further?’’

‘‘Just a little more, then perhaps we can find a place to rest- Over there!’’

Not far, he spotted it, a semicircular hole in a wall. 

It took only a few more meters of walking for the snow to stop battering them, as they stumbled their way inside a cave, shaking off the snow on their clothes and the bitter cold.

Yuffie pulled the cloak closer to her body, her teeth chattering loud and fast. ‘‘D-Did you manage to loc-c-cate C-Cloud and the others?’’ She inched closer to him, looking over his shoulder to peek at the communicator device.

‘‘Yes, they’ll be waiting for us at the meeting point once the blizzard dies out.’’ Vincent said, shaking the snow off his cloak, hair and metallic boots. ‘‘For now, we wait.’’

‘‘Pfft, you sound more like a leader than Cloud does, at times,’’ she nudged him on the side and sat down. Not like the ground or the jagged wall were any warmer or more comfortable, but her legs were sore and last she wanted was for them to give in.

‘‘That is the last thing I’d want.’’

‘‘You’re definitely not that type-’’ she tugged him by the cape and patted the space next to hers, ‘‘-more like a lone wolf if it wasn’t for you being a softie.’’

His eyebrow cocked, moving his cape back as he sat down, ‘‘A  _ softie? _ ’’ Vincent asked, incredulous at her statement. ‘‘I am everything but a ‘softie’, Yuffie.’’ He added, writing the quotation marks on the air with his fingers.

‘‘Oh you’re really making me do this, huh?’’ She scooted closer, an  _ I’ll prove you wrong  _ smirk curving her face. ‘‘You really think I haven’t seen ya’ hiding Marlene under your cloak from Barret?’’

‘‘C-Children love to play,’’ he said, hiding behind that excuse.

‘‘You also let me hide behind you, like, all the way up here,’’ her arms crossed and smile only grew wider while his face gained color.

‘‘I was not letting you die from hypothermia.’’ He didn’t notice his voice rising, something so odd and rare that Yuffie caught on she was hitting every nail head-on.

‘‘How ‘bout when you  _ cradled _ me out when I was trapped in the darkness?’’ Yuffie didn’t pay attention that she was closing the distance between them, subconsciously or not. ‘‘Or pushed me away from harm multiple times? Don’t try and act like you didn’t do all those things and more!’’

‘‘That was because.. b-because of...’’

‘‘Because of what, Vinny?’’

His pale skin clashed against his reddened cheeks. She scooted just a little closer, a very wide smirk painted on her face. He thought of pushing her back, jumping off, digging a hole into the ground to hide himself in, perhaps in the form of a coffin.

He took to hiding half his face behind the collar of his cape; his eyes averted to try and keep what little dignity he could save.

‘‘Because I care about you.’’ 

‘‘Aha! I knew-’’

‘‘I care deeply about you, and when you’re in danger, I can count on my fingers what else could get me as furious or worried and I’d have to spare. It’s not just you, it’s all of Avalanche, but with you it’s-’’

‘‘Okay, that’s enough!’’ 

Now it was her turn for her cheeks to be colored with pink, a shade he found particularly adorable. Her hands rested over his mouth, over the collar, a shaky breath let out as she tried to ignore the depth and profound emotion in his voice.

‘‘I-It wasn’t for you to take it so seriously, jeez...!’’ She took her hands away from him and scratched the back of her neck. ‘‘You can be so weird, don’t you understand teasing o-or?’’

‘‘Oh, I understand it perfectly. You have no idea how much pleasure I take from watching your blush when I tease you back because you can never take it, much like now.’’

She stared blank at the ground, dark brown eyes with nothing behind as she processed every bit of that sentence. When she lifted her head to glare at him, her nose poked his, and he  _ winked _ . 

_ Vincent _ had winked. 

Nothing else changed in his expression while he did so nor after, but hers had twisted, opening her mouth to speak multiple times, and closing it just as many.

‘‘You- but if you- Aghh! You’re insufferable, Vinny!’’

‘‘And you’re getting cold,’’ he glanced at her legs, she pressed them together but that didn’t stop them from shivering, ‘‘don’t try and hide it.’’

‘‘I-I am not, co-o-old…’’

‘‘Yuffie, you’re shivering and stuttering, your cape is not large enough. C’mon, don’t be so stubborn now.’’

‘‘...Fine!’’ She moved and snuggled between his legs and arms, feeling how his warmth- and his body -embraced her as she moved even deeper into his hug. ‘‘You’re still insufferable  _ and _ a softie.’’

‘‘Guess you could say so about me for you, won’t change the fact that you’re cold, I’m warm and you’re still cuddling against me.’’ He moved her hair from her neck and buried his face against it.

‘‘Yeah yeah, now s-shut up, your breath tickles..’’

He chuckled and nodded, smiling just a little as her arms slithered up to hold onto him.

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters here mentioned nor the franchise belongs to me. Otherwise I'd make this canon, don't ya think?**


End file.
